Officework
by Sdl201023
Summary: She wanted to help out her boss but sparks start flying. How was she suppose to keep work and her personal life separate now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kagome, you got those files for me?" Her boss asked, walking to her desk.

"Sure thing, here you go Inuyasha." She handed over the files to him with a smile on her face.

She had been working at Tashio Corporations as Inuyasha's secretary for almost a year now and he had long told her not to call him Mr. Tashio because it reminded him of his dad and even worse his brother, who just recently took over the company.

"Thanks, you're the best Kagome. Tell Kikyo to just come in when she gets here."

"Okay Inuyasha, no problem."

She watched him walk into his office and shut the door as her mood dropped. She hated when Kikyo stopped by, it only reminded her that her affections towards Inuyasha were wasted. He had been engaged to Kikyo for a few months now and she couldn't stand it. Her opinion of her was gold digger but Inuyasha genuinely loved her. To her, Kikyo didn't love him as much as he loved her because Kikyo just didn't act like he was the love of her life. It always seems like her mood was sour unless she had his credit card and was buying expensive luxuries. Plus she always treated her like dirt and she personally thought that Kikyo had another lover.

The elevator dinging made her look up from her desk and she wanted to gasp in surprise. It was the new owner. She could count on one hand how many times she had seen him. He was just as gorgeous as Inuyasha except everyone was scared of him like he was the angel of death. True to his nature, he stormed through the room his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's door. His sullen mood was no surprise to her, everyone knew about his demeanor. She assumed he had a massive amount of work to do every day so she didn't take his grumpiness personally. In fact, he didn't have his own secretary because he would fire them as soon as they screwed up.

"Good Morning, Mr. Tashio."

Ignored. Again, not a surprise but it was her job to greet everyone in a jovial manner. She jumped when Inuyasha's door slammed shut from behind her. "Well that doesn't sound like it was the start of a pleasant conversation." She mumbled getting back to work.

Xx

He was beyond angry. That ignorant half-breed has pushed his last nerve. As he exited the elevator he ignored the pleasant scent that filled his senses along with the soft voice that accompanied it and stormed into Inuyasha office.

"What do you want asshole?"

"You are marrying that woman." He threw the invitation on his desk. It was a statement. Not a question.

"DUH Sesshomaru, we've been engaged for months now, I thought you knew. I guess with all that work you do, you didn't hear about it."

"Of course I heard about it half-breed, that is why I am here. I thought your affections towards each other would die out and I wouldn't have to intervene but since you actually have set a date-"

"What do you mean intervene?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"You have not even shown her your true form Inuyasha, how do you know she will not reject you? You do remember how humans react to us, correct?"

"She doesn't care, Sesshomaru. I just know she doesn't."

"Oh? How so? Technically you have been lying to her and if you intend to move forward, you need to show her. I wonder how she will feel when the children she has by you will be laced with demonic blood."

"I get it, okay? I will show her before we marry."

"You had better do it soon or-" He was stopped by the sound of the door knob opening.

Xx

She couldn't imagine what was going on in that office. Mr. Tashio never came down from his office unless- no, he never came down.

Of course, besides important meetings, to which is how she had saw him maybe twice before, he never left his office. Maybe she should ask Inuyasha if she could help him. The clicking of shoes brought her out of her thoughts. Here came the person of her jealousy walking in with 4 inch red pumps and mini skirt along with tight low cut shirt that announced her fake breasts. How could Inuyasha not see through her? She sighed.

"Good Morning Kikyo, How are you today?"

"Where's _my _Inuyasha?" God, she hated her.

"He in his office, but Mr. Ta-" She watched as Kikyo just stomped right through and opened the door. Oh well, maybe Mr. Tashio would give her some choice words. She smiled at the thought.

She only had to wait a moment before there was another door slammed and Mr. Tashio walked by her desk saying, "Insolent wench."

She couldn't control it; here was one of the richest and poweful men in the world cursing a single woman. She laughed. It was soft but was still heard by him as she watched his back tense. Her eyes widened. Shit, she was in for it now. Damn it, she should control herself better. She looked up into his beautiful light brown eyes just like his brother and awaited the worst. She gasped as he smirked at her and continued toward the elevator. She watched him as he continued to smirk as the doors closed.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "God, that was close."

Xx

It was near the end of the day when she decided to ask Inuyasha if she could help his brother out. She got up her nerves and knocked on his door. She heard his greeting and walked in.

"What can I do for you Kagome?"

"I just have a question I have been thinking about today." She started nervously.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I-I just wanted to see if I could do secretarial work for Mr. Tashio."

Inuyasha dropped what he was doing gapped at her. "What the f-"

"Only on Saturdays!" She interrupted before he freaked any more out. "Everyone knows he works on Saturdays, hell, probably even Sundays." She felt bad he always worked the weekend when everyone else was off.

"Kagome-" It sounded to her as if he was going to say no.

"Please, Inuyasha. I would really like to help him out. We both know he fires every secretary he gets and he has to be smothered in the work load."

Inuyasha started at her for a moment before she added, "And maybe he might not be such an asshole to everyone." She laughed when he laughed. Only with him could she get away with such slander.

"Alright Kagome, I'll ask him tonight at my dad's place. We are having a family meeting or something." He finished with a groan.

Xx

"No, absolutely not Inuyasha."

"Why? You could use the extra help, Sesshomaru."

"No, I will not have another whore come into my office and try to take my person by throwing their ill-favored bodies at me."

"It's Kagome, she isn't like those women you hire, which is your fault by the way, and she has been with me for nearly a year, she is always professional. She doesn't think about her personal life while she is at work, she is very good at separating the two."

"Are you blind Inuyasha?" He had been in the room with that woman on a few occasions and even he could see the adoration in her eyes when she looked at his brother.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Nothing your inferior eyes can see apparently. Now, I will not say it again. No, I don't want or need any help."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru left the kitchen of their parents' house and stared down at his phone. 'I will just tell her Monday.'


	2. Unexpected Sighting

*Do not own Inuyasha characters*

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and love! Hopefully my story continues to gain your attention. :D

xx

Officework

Chapter 2: Unexpected Sighting

Sesshomaru dreaded the evening ahead of him. After the family meeting yesterday, his father told him that he had set up a business date with one of his old partner's daughters, Yura. He had been out with her one other time and he wanted to kill himself. She was a floozy and his father knew it which only fueled his anger at the set up date. He didn't know what was worse, her taking him to a bar or him being on the date at all. He knew she wanted him to get so drunk that he rutted with her but that was not how it was going to play out. He would stay for an hour or two then leave, with or without her.

Xx

"Sango! I can't possibly do that!"

It was Saturday night and Sango, who had been best friends with Kagome for years, wanted to go do karaoke.

"Oh come on Kagome, lighten up! Your voice is amazing so let's go show it off!"

"Sango. The only singing I do is in the shower or with the radio."

"Only once! Puh-leeeeeease! Who do you know that would go to that place? "

"Fine, only because there is no one else that I know that who possibly would ever go there. So, if I get booed, you owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get ready!"

Kagome was dreading going to the karaoke bar, given she didn't think anyone she knew would go there but it was still a popular highclass bar. Kagome sighed as she put on a simple dress, it was a light blue that shimmered and it went right below her knees and curved perfectly around her breasts with no straps. She curled her hair with wide wavy strands and she pulled half of it up to show her face. After applying light makeup mainly including eye liner to bring out her sapphire eyes she put her glittery sliver pumps on and she was finished. She was still anxious about hearing from Inuyasha but maybe he decided to tell at work. Which meant the answer was no. She laughed at how easily she could read him. She sighed. She was slightly relieved because even if he did say yes it would have been so awkward. What would they say to each other? He was the big bad wolf and she was little red riding hood. A very attractive big bad wolf. She shuttered at the thought. Yeah, she was happy he said no. Sure, she thought Sesshomaru was handsome but so did everyone else so it meant nothing. Inuyasha held her feelings whether he knew it or not and Kikyo was just a lucky woman. Until they were married she would still think about him, his smile, his light brown eyes and his dark hair. Thinking about him made her stomach flip flop.

"Wow, Kagome you look beautiful."

"Thanks Sango," she laughed, "But don't get used to it, I feel like I'm showing myself off to the world in this. You look stunning as well." She said with a smile.

They chatted casually until they got to the bar and swiftly got out making the way to the crowd. They shared a few drinks and danced with each until they decided they were buzzed enough for Kagome to sing. She wasn't drunk just buzzed enough to take the nervousness away. She made her way to the back and found the person in charge of music and lyrics. They said she would be on in 15 minutes and she jumped when some woman with short cut bob ran into her telling the guy she wanted on the list.

'Wow. Why even bother wearing clothing if your pretty much naked?'

Xx

He wanted to die. Really, he did. Not only did she dress in the most scantily clad clothes he ever saw; most likely in an attempt to arouse him, she brought him to a karaoke bar. Everyone that had currently sang had been horrible and his ears felt like they were bleeding. Plus, his eyes felt like they were on fire from being in such a place filled with blazing colorful light. Even though he was in his human disguise, his demonic senses still worked. Thankfully, he had already been accustomed to the stench that accumlated in populated human areas.

He stared down at the silver watch that rested on his wrist and wished he were in his own home so he could release his true self. He loathed the fact that he had to wear the watch everyday to hide his demonic energy.

He sat at their table as he watched her go backstage because she wanted to sing for him and he shuddered at thought. He knew she would be the laughing stock of the whole club. Her normal voice was wretched enough; he could only imagine what her singing voice would sound like. He watched the next few acts and started contemplating removing his watch and killing everyone there. He was getting up to leave because he felt he had been tortured enough and he was done wasting his time.

As he started walking to the exit, they announced the next singer and he froze. Quickly recovering, he slowly turned his head with a smirk thinking this would be quite humorous but that thought was quickly overturned.

There she stood, Inuyasha's secretary, the one who wanted to assist him on Saturdays, was on the stage. His eyes widened at her attire. She looked beautiful. He never took notice of her before because he knew she was in love with his brother. Anyone could see it; Inuyasha was a real idoit going for that other disgusting wench. He watched her fidget with the microphone before her voice spread throughout the club.

Perfection. It was the only word that came to his mind. Her voice was perfect and alluring, and the only one in this ridiculous club who actually had a singing voice.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
><em>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why<em>

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

He couldn't help but close his eyes and listen to her voice, after a moment he stared at her, he could feel her finally at peace on stage.

Now, she had his attention.

When she finished her song he watched her walk off stage her body language glowing with confidence, it was slightly arousing. He shook his head, essentially all women where the same, they wanted money. Inuyasha was a moron for falling for such a gold digger but he would not. He used them to please him on occasion but not often. He didn't like anyone touching his person.

After she cleared the stage his date's name was announced and he cringed lightly. He watched her enter the stage and her performance made Kagome look like a goddess. Her voice creaked and cracked while her attire flashed her body to just about everyone there. Kagome's body moved such a hypnotizing yet smooth fluid way it was called to every male in the building and for some reason that angered him. Yura's irregular moves repelled most everyone there and he heard booing. If he laughed, he would have. He decided to leave the place without her rather than suffer the embarrassment of being with her after that horrendous performance.

It was almost midnight when he made it home and it was then he decided to amuse himself. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his cell and awaited the rude response.

"What the fuck do you want, Sesshomaru?" a groggy Inuyasha answered.

"Tell your secretary, I will accept her offer." With that, he hung up on his half-brother.

Saturday could not come any faster.

Xx

She felt amazing! Sango was right no one had booed her, in fact, they all seemed stunned. All of the eyes that were on her looked at her with adoration and her self-esteem rose to new levels.

"That was awesome Kagome!" Sango called to her.

"I know! I feel great! Thank you for making me do that I didn't think I was good but everyone else seem to think so."

Sango just stared at her. "Kagome. You are the best one here. I mean just listen to her." she pointed to the girl that came on after her. "She sounds like a squealing pig or something."

"Sango…be nice."

"Come on, let's get out of here. I am pretty positive you just open the flood gates of horny men."

She looked around and noticed quite a few guys looking at her, even some with dates were staring. She didn't need any of that right now.

"Yes, lets."

Xx

Monday morning came way too fast for her as she readied herself for work. She sighed, another long week ahead of her. Kikyo had been visiting more recently because their wedding date was coming up and Inuyasha had little extra time to spare so he let her come by to review details. She hated it, it was just a constant reminder of the life that she wouldn't have with him.

As she settled in her desk she loaded up her computer. She was always the first one there on her floor she liked to be early and get a feel of how the day would go. She always made sure Inuyasha had everything he needed to make his day run smooth.

She usually got there about 30 minutes early and slowly did her usual routine. Twenty minutes before Inuyasha was due to arrive she always started the coffee that way after she made his cup it would be cooled enough to drink. She went to the break room on their floor and looked in to bottom cabinet and reached in to grab a filter when she didn't feel anything. 'Really?! There were plenty yesterday! What happened to them?' She needed to find some. If Inuyasha didn't get his normal cup, he was the biggest grouch.

She decided to go up one floor. She was certain 's break room would have some, there were only like two other people that worked up there with him. Getting in the elevator she folded her arms arcoss her chest. She had chosen to wear a white blouse with sleeves that reached her elbows that was tucked into a waist high black skirt. Black low heeled shoes clicked as they exited the elevator and she immediately took notice of how different this floor was compared to Inuyasha's. They were only one floor apart but this level looked much more elegant. She looked to the furthest wall that hugged two large oak doors with shiny handles and knew that was his office. To say she felt intimidated was an understatement. What if he had said yes to her proposal? How could she handle being with him on this floor by herself? Suddenly she felt sick. 'I need to get those filters and leave.' She ventured in the opposite direction of his office to the small break room that was there. After she entered she opened the few cabinets that were in there and was irritated that there were no filters in there. She bent over to open the lower cabinet one last time and sighed.

"You'd think this place would have changed to the Keurig system by now." She mumbled.

"I will take that into consideration."

She jumped up to the voice of her boss. Well, technically, he was the boss of everyone there including Inuyasha.

"M-Mr. Tashio."

xx

Author's note: song is Clairty by Zedd ft. Foxes

Thanks for reading! :D


	3. A Rare Find

Chapter 3

Today was not starting off good. He came to work early like he is always did and had went to make his coffee just to see that there were no filters and he was to proud to go on a search for any. He angrily walked back to his office. Someone was getting fired today.

He was organizing his paperwork when he heard the elevator ding. He looked at the clock and knew it was too early for the three people that work up here with him to be here. They always were right on time and never early. He wondered who else would be here this early and had the nerve to exit on his floor. Quietly, he put his ear to the door and listened to what appeared to be a female walking in the opposite direction of his office.

Once he opened his door, he was gifted with the most pleasant scent that he had smelled in ages. He recalled smelling it before just ignoring it until now which meant it belonged to a human. He knew who it belonged to and wondered why she was up here. He mimicked her footsteps which lead him to his break room.

Upon entering his was greeted with a wonderful sight, her bent over looking into one of his cabinets. He took a generous moment to examine her voluptuous backside. Her black skirt outlined her hourglass figure nicely without being provocative. The vision of her on stage flashed in his mind but was cut short when he heard her mumble.

"I will take that into consideration."

She jumped up so fast he thought she would fall but she balanced herself before addressing him.

" Mr. Tashio." Her wide eyes and reddening face was starting to make his blood boil. Why was she affecting him so?

"Can I help you with something, Miss Higurashi?"

"N-No sir, I was just looking for coffee filters because we are out." Not only his break room out but Inuyasha's out as well? Yes, someone was definitely getting fired today.

"As you are aware, this break room is out as well. I will consider your suggestion."

"Oh no sir, I just was frustrated is all, I wasn't trying to suggest-"

"Miss Higurashi, you requested to assist me, is that correct?" She was entertaining him, never had he so much fun, he could smell the nervousness rolling off her and it thrilled him. It was thrilling to have this small female who showed so much confidence the other night so nervous with him when all others threw themselves at him. He slowly leaned in, to look into her eyes better.

"Y-Yes."

Her scent was suddenly laced with her arousal and the smell almost sent his beast into a frenzy, he needed to leave. Now.

He took one last breath through his nose one last time and would have shuddered if it wasn't for his control. He stared at her a moment longer then stood to his normal towering height.

"Then I will see you Saturday. Do not be late."

Xx

She was sure she was having a heart attack. She watched Mr. Tashio leave to room and leaned back against the counter.

'What just happened?'

Regaining her composure, she straightened up her outfit and headed to the elevator. She had never been so close to him. His short black hair was in perfect unison and his eyes were a light brown. His skin was pale but it looked perfect. She thought he might actually kiss her he leaned in so close. By the time she made it back to her floor she sat down in her chair and could feel her wetness. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha never made her lose herself like that and being with Mr. Tashio for five minutes had her ready for intimacy.

Saturday! Oh, god. Hopefully Saturday wasn't so intense or weird for that matter. She looked at the time and decided to go to the coffee shop down the street. If she was late, she was sure Inuyasha would understand. She going for him anyway.

Xx

She was about to order when she realized that Mr. Tashio might want one as well. After all, he did know that they were out of filters. She would buy him one and if he didn't want it then he could just trash it.

She decided to get a herself a caramel frappuccino as well. When she re-entered the office most of the employees had arrived. She put her coffee on her desk and knocked on Inuyasha's door which received no answer. She assumed he wasn't there yet and opened the door to place his coffee down when she walked in on him and Kikyo. Kikyo was sitting on his desk with him between her legs and his hands in her hair having an intense make out session. She quickly shut the door blushing and put his coffee on the edge of her desk, her jovial mood instantly dissipated. Grabbing Mr. Tashio's coffee she headed back up to his floor, her anxiety was swallowing her. What if he didn't even drink coffee? She left it black because she had no idea what he liked but it seemed to her he would be a black coffee drinker. Taking a deep breath when the doors opened she walked out and was stared at by the three other men there. She assumed they didn't get visitors up there, ever.

She walked to his office door when one of the guys said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we are out of coffee filters which means he hasn't had his coffee which always means someone will be fired and our lives will be hell today."

She smiled, so he was like Inuyasha. Those men lived for their coffee.

"Who do you think I have this for?" she asked holding up the cup.

They looked and each other and then smiled at her.

"You are heaven sent, what was your name again?"

"It's Kagome." She finished as she knocked on the door. Her nerves started sparking again when she heard a sharp 'enter' from the other side. She had never seen the inside of his office and suddenly she couldn't wait to see it.

She opened the large doors and gaped at it. She thought Inuyasha's office was beautiful. His was nice compared to owner of the company.

"Miss Higurashi." She turned red from embarrassment at losing herself in her thoughts to face him. His stoic demeanor was appreciated right then. When her attention was focused on him again, he continued.

"Was there something you needed?"

"No- I just- here." She walked to his desk and she extended her arm with the coffee. She stared as he just stared back. She saw something flash in his eyes. She swore it was amusement or something. Standing up, he walked around his desk to place himself in front of her.

"What makes you think I drink coffee?" Leaving her extended, suddenly she felt cocky. This man made her feel things no one else had. It seemed like her body had a slight burn feeling, not bad, just different. Weird.

"Well, for one, you knew that you were out of filters which I assumed you must have figured out when you attempted to make coffee this morning and if you're anything like your brother, you'll be in a grumpy mood all day."

"I am nothing like my brother but otherwise good observation." He reached out and grasped the paper coffee cup gently grazing his fingers over hers and her arousal filled his office and he smirked. He wondered how she would react.

"I hope you put sugar and cream in it or you can have it back." There it was. Her scent flourished with spiciness and …power? Now, he was very intrigued. A miko in this day and age? It seemed impossible.

There was fire in her eyes and a something wild, it continued to arouse his beast.

He watched her walk out of his office, her back tense with irritation he could see and smirked again. She was holding back.

'This is going to be interesting.' He thought sipping on his coffee as the door to his office was slammed.

XX

She was a bit irritated when she made it back down to her desk but the irritation wore off as the reality set in that on Saturday she would be in that office by herself with Mr. Tashio. She didn't appreciate his response after she went through the trouble to get him a coffee but since that happened to be the second time she actually spoke face to face with him, she let it slide. Next time, she would tell him just what she thought. It didn't matter to her if he was the CEO of the company, no one should be treated with disrespect or as if they were just dirt. She turned her head as Inuyasha's door started to open.

Kikyo walked out re-adjusting her mini skirt and she wanted to puke. Why? Why, Inuyasha? Why her? What about her appealed to you? Many times she fantasied about what she and Inuyasha could do in that office of his, and here was Kikyo crushing another dream she had. Inuyasha followed her out and they kissed before she entered the elevator to leave.

She smiled at Inuyasha as he turned to her.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. How was your weekend?"

"Busy. Kikyo had me helping her finish details of the wedding I don't care about. Does anyone actually care what type of font is on the seating cards?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't care about that but I am positive you'll be entertaining many wealthy and powerful people. It might matter to them."

"Feh, doesn't matter to me either way. I'd prefer something small but Kikyo wants to go all out."

"I suppose that's what normal girls want." The way he smiled at her made her heart melt.

"But not you Kagome. You seem to me to be the type that would enjoy a small wedding, wouldn't you?"

She laughed, "I suppose I don't care for all the fluff."

She swore his eyes changed color then. They seemed a bit lighter than their normal shade. She noticed him look at his watch and then back her.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru accepted your offer. You are supposed to start this Saturday. Don't be late, one second and you're gone. And as always, thanks for the coffee Kagome!" He laughed as grabbed the coffee and walked back into his office.

'Well, that was weird. He left more abrupt than usual. I wonder what happened.'

Xx

Inuyasha entered his office and immediately dialed his brother's number.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Came the stoic answer.

"Get your ass down here. There is something wrong with my watch, it started leaking my demonic energy when I was talking to Kagome."

"Did she see anything?"

"I doubt it, it happened to quickly and I left."

"Do not worry, Inuyasha. It would seem your secretary is a miko."

"What?! You can't be serious. I would have known by now, she's been working here for over a year. Why would she affect me now?"

"I do not know. I will finding out such information out Saturday."

"Hey-wait a min-"Click.

"God, I hate it when he does that shit."

Wait a minute…how would he know Kagome is a miko?


	4. First Saturday

Officework

Chapter 4: First Saturday

Xx

After Monday's incident the week ran smoothly. Kikyo's appearances had been cut to a minimum thanks to Mr. Tashio or at least that's what she understood from Inuyasha's complaining. She had almost forgot about her mumble about changing to the Keurig systems but by Wednesday all the break rooms had them and fully stocked with many different flavors. She could hardly hold in her excitement because he had took her suggestion into consideration like he said he would do. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

"Have a good weekend, Inuyasha!" She poked her head in his door to say goodbye for the weekend.

"Kagome, come in here for a minute." Her heart started pulsing a little faster, it wasn't that going in his office was unusual but the way he asked her to come in was different. "Please, sit down."

She sat on command and stared at the handsome man before her as she fiddled with the necklaced she always wore.

"I wanted to wish you luck tomorrow. I'm sure you'll do great, but he is an asshole and I want you to be prepared. Don't take anything he says personally and if he fires you, then you still come to work on Monday." He smirked his signature devil's grin.

She looked at him. Did he really think there was a possibility that she'd get fired tomorrow? She was so encouraged now.

"Um.."

He took notice of her strayed look. "Never mind! Forget I said anything, I'm positive you'll succeed, you always do."

She continued to stare and failing miserably to come up with something positive to say.

"Thanks, I guess. Well, if I do get fired then at least I tried, right? Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a good weekend and I'll see you Monday. " She got up from her chair in a dazed fashion.

"Have a good weekend as well, Kagome." Inuyasha watched her leave and reconsidered telling her his words of encouragement. It looked like he had the opposite effect.

Xx

Inuyasha was wrong, she said. It wouldn't' be so bad, she said. She was WRONG! It was horrible. From the moment she walked in he was an ass.

She had gotten up like any other day of the week to get ready for her first Saturday with Mr. Tashio. She had decided to wear simple black dress pants with a crimson red blouse along with her suit jacket. It was beginning to get cooler in the mornings as autumn was approaching. She made it to the office only five minutes early because she wanted to avoid any awkward situation from getting there too early. She made it to his level and stepped off the elevator. The complete silence of the building was quite different but in a good way. No worrying about anyone coming up so it would be easy to concentrate on working with no distractions. She walked past the few little desks on the floor to his office doors.

When she heard his 'come in' she went in and waited instruction. He looked different today. He wasn't dressed in a complete business suit like she was used to. He was usually so pristine with his clothing, suit and tie, always. Today was different, he only wore black slacks with deep red shirt and a loosened matching tie. His laptop was open with work already displayed on his desk. She noticed him look her up and down.

"Looks like we are matching today, Miss Higurashi." She looked down and blushed.

"I suppose so, Sir."

"I am assuming you have already logged into the system to begin working, correct?"

"Well, sir, I just-"

"Good. Here are the files for you to begin working on. They should be completed by noon if not earlier. Come to me if there are any complications getting the work done."

She looked at the stack of files on his desk and nearly fainted. There sat a week's worth of paper work and he wanted her to complete it in a few hours? What the hell did she sign up for?

"Okay sir, no problem."

"I hope there is not." She fumed on the inside at him as she grabbed the files off his desk and left.

She stared at the stack of files on her desk as she sat in her chair. How was she going to complete it on time?

Xx

He was surprised that she arrived only a few minutes early. He was sure she would have come early to try and seduce him, just like the others. Especially after he decided to get all the break rooms the Keurig system. That, perhaps she thought she held some power over him. That is why he would rather work alone. Every time he would hire a new secretary, he would ask them to come in Saturdays here and there when too much work built up yet they took it upon themselves to think it was code for a secret affair. That is when he put them in their place. After a second offense, that's when he fired them.

He was glad that she wasn't like the other women because now he could figure her out. He needed to find out if she was for certain a miko and what better way is there to examine power than the use of manipulation.

She has already proved to be an open book with her emotions so this wouldn't be a very hard task because anger shows power the easiest.

Xx

She only had two hours left till noon. She didn't know how long Mr. Tashio stayed on Saturday's but apparently the first half of the day was non-stop.

Ding!

-Kagome wanna go out tonight?-

Kagome read her text message from Sango in the middle of her work stack. She sighed.

-Probably not. I might be here forever.-

She sighed again looking at what work left she had to do.

She lifted the next manila folder and looked through it. It had encrypted codes all through it. She would need to ask what needed to be done with this folder.

When he heard the knock at his door, he smirked. He had been awaiting this moment since she grabbed the folders. He put a fake file in there to: one, test her speed, two, to see if she could follow directions, and three, to test her motivation. If someone isn't truly dedicated then they do not belong to work with him. This happened to be the other factor that made his decision to fire secretaries. The fake encrypted file would prove to him that if a task was so dreadful and tedious, it would get completed anyway.

When she entered his office, the confusion in her face was telling. He did not understand what drove him to continue to test her. Obviously, she was a miko. She affected Inuyasha's watch and that alone meant she held some power. Although, she could never affect him in such a way, Inuyasha was a pathetic half-demon and he was the strongest demon alive. Yet, there was something about her and he would figure it out.

"Mr. Tashio, I am not exactly sure what to do with this folder." He glanced up at her as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Hn. Let me have it." She handed the folder to him and he pretended to examine it and look through its contents.

"I have seen this before. It is a font encrypted text. You must find this particular font and decode it letter by letter and then it must be retyped and given to me to examine."

The deadpan look on her face made him want to smirk. We will see just how dedicated this Kagome Higurashi was. This must be the best Saturday he has ever worked.

Xx

That's it. She would die here.

At least that's what it felt like. This decoding process was ridiculous and apparently this particular font was a rare one to find. She went threw the normal stationary fonts. No go. Went through the funky fonts. Nope. She started searching threw the files in the system looking for something suspicious or ones needing special access. She searched maybe 20 minutes before finding something in a file called Saturday. Double-clicking it opened a particular file called Font Manager. Opening it, opened up to a new program that listed fonts and dates. Scrolling to the bottom. She nearly screamed in excitement of finding her the font she was looking for. There was a link under it and she double-clicked to open it and it loaded up the font with a blank page. She started wondering why the hell this particular font was hidden so deep within the working system. Seemed bizarre to her.

"Alright, let's knock this out." With one last sigh she start doing letter by letter in the system. She typed A and saw what the symbol looked like before crossing out all similar symbols on the file paper to A. Then letter B and so on. Two hours later she was at the printer getting the file out.

It was twelve thirty. She was going to be fired. One the first day. That must be a record. Actually, not by Mr. Tashio's standards. She heard he would fire on the first day many times.

Xx

She knocked on Mr. Tashio's holding the file in her hand.

She waited his approval before entering.

"Mr. Tashio, I finished the encrypted file but it still looks like a bunch of jumbled words." She told before handing the file to him.

She watched him look through the file before throwing it in the trash.

She just stared gaped at him with disbelief in her face. She just…she just wasted three hours of her life for that? Trash. For it to be trashed?

"You did well, the first to actually fully complete the task."

As his words sunk in, she came back to reality. "Task?"

"Yes, it was a fake file to test your abilities."

She was slightly upset at that and crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean to tell me, that I wasted three hours to decrypt a file so that you could see how I worked?"

"Yes."

She was pissed.

His eyes widened for a spilt second. He could feel it. He could feel it because he was looking for it. It was apparent to him that she didn't know about her abilities. He continued to let her simmered in anger while he studied her. He watched as she petite hand slipped slightly into the collar her shirt and started playing with her necklace but he couldn't tell what was on the necklace.

"I felt it would be best if I knew you could handle such tedious tasks. It is something that tells me if you are able to handle the type of work I do. Saves us both time."

"Well Mr. Tashio, please tell me how I faired in your test."

Now would be an exceptional time to taunt and tease her to rile her up to show her power but he did not want to scare her off. So fully out of character he replied, "You did well, great actually. The only one to ever complete that specific task. You are welcome on Saturday's as you wish."

Kagome felt like the world just ended. Did he really just compliment her? Maybe there was more to Mr. Tashio that met the eye. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha of her success.


End file.
